


Тайм-аут

by Alliar



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...это акция невиданной щедрости, и Хэ Тянь точно знает, как именно Рыжий будет отрабатывать долг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. В медпункте

Хэ Тянь не может сказать, что ему жаль: в конце концов, этот тип сам напросился на такое отношение, поэтому теперь ему приходится пожинать плоды своих стараний. Он уверен, что подобные люди понимают только тогда, когда с ними говорят на понятном для них языке. В случае с Рыжим (прилипчивое прозвище, но так ему подходит) это язык грубой физической силы, потому что на него не действуют ни утонченные словесные кружева, ни грубые выражения. Не то чтобы ему это нравилось; Рыжий похож на уличную дворнягу, злую и подозрительную, потерявшую доверие к людям. Он не собирается его приручать, но с ним, пожалуй, интересно.

Он протягивает руку:  
— Давай, — говорит он тихо. — Поднимайся, пока здесь не собралась толпа.

Рыжий смотрит на него сквозь выступившие на глазах слезы. Кривит искусанные губы и напряженно морщит лоб, собирая между бровей две некрасивые вертикальные морщины. 

— Ну? — поторапливает его Хэ Тянь. 

Такие люди редко усваивают уроки. Его ладони заметно дрожат, ноги судорожно сведены, на лбу выступила испарина. Взгляд шарит по лицу Хэ Тяня напряжено, выискивает подвох. Хэ Тянь начинает терять терпение.

Рыжий облизывает нижнюю губу и, морщась, хватается за его ладонь. Неуклюже они поднимаются на ноги, Рыжий шипит сквозь зубы, его лицо белое, зрачки расширены, дыхание глубокое, прерывистое. 

— Я не пойду в класс, — произносит он сквозь зубы.  
— Значит, отлежишься в медпункте, — пожимает плечами Хэ Тянь.

Просиживать штаны на уроке не хочется, поэтому он согласен и с таким вариантом.  
Они идут медленно. Хэ Тянь — потому что ему некуда спешить, Рыжий — потому что ему тяжело. Щипать за яйца — да Цзянь И садист. 

В коридоре пустеет с невероятной скоростью, все спешат занять свои места. Звуки шагов гулко отскакивают от стен и потолка, в медпункте оказывается пусто. Просторный кабинет залит приветливым светом, на полу разлеглись яркие солнечные квадраты. Рыжий без слов заваливается на одну из кроватей и с облегчением выдыхает. Хэ Тянь смотрит на него — на дернувшийся под натянутой кожей кадык, на разгладившуюся складку на лбу, на ярко-малиновые угрюмые губы. Смотрит на руки в царапинах и шрамах, и как неосознанно ладонь прижимается к паху, не поглаживая даже — просто прикасаясь. Наверное, ему до сих пор больно.

Хэ Тянь неожиданно чувствует желание снять с него одежду и рассмотреть: все углы и изгибы, рубчатые следы швов от одежды, синяки и шрамы. Словно почувствовав это желание, Рыжий открывает глаза. Словно неожиданно понимает, что он все еще не один.

— Эй, — хрипло выдыхает он. — А ты что тут забыл?

Хэ Тянь склоняет голову набок и подтягивает к кровати стул. Устраивается с максимальным удобством, с удовольствием отмечая, как напрягается, сжимается Рыжий, как каменеет его нижняя челюсть и деревенеют мышцы. Его трудно назвать расслабленным, сейчас он напоминает сжавшуюся пружину, готовую распрямиться в любой момент. Хэ Тянь в последний момент вспоминает, какой он трус, и его настроение поднимается до максимума. Хочется улыбаться, поэтому он не отказывает себе в удовольствии:

— Буду сторожить твой сон, — говорит он, с предвкушением прикрывая глаза, и взгляд Рыжего мечется по его лицу, выискивая, очевидно, намеки на издевку. 

Разумеется, он ничего не находит: он простой и бесхитростный, как деревянная табуретка. Обвести его вокруг пальца — все равно что обмануть ребенка, только у этого в подкорке вытатуировано «не доверяй всяким скользким типам». У него это на уровне инстинктов, однако наглость и отсутствие воспитания играют с ним злую шутку, и осторожность отключается в первую очередь. Рыжий скалится в ответ на улыбку, брови вновь сходятся у переносицы.

— Проваливай, ты, придурок, — выговаривает он, и Хэ Тянь не знает, что именно нужно с ним сделать, чтобы он усвоил урок.

Яйца, должно быть, действительно болят, потому что стоит ему шевельнуться — и Рыжий судорожно опускает обе руки вниз, прикрываясь, сжимаясь, готовясь отразить удар. Хэ Тянь не собирается оправдывать его ожиданий: перегибается через него и заботливо тянет тонкую простыню. 

Взгляд цепляется за почти невидимый шрам за ухом — тонкий росчерк, чья-то несмываемая метка. Не контролируя свои движения, Хэ Тянь прикасается к нему — точнее, пытается, потому что Рыжий дико отдергивается, уходя от движения. Он тяжело и громко дышит, грудь часто поднимается и опускается в такт. Кажется даже, что слышно биение его сердца.

— Не дергайся, — пренебрежительно отзывается Хэ Тянь. — Я не собираюсь тебя бить.  
— Я думал, ты их прогонишь, — неожиданно произносит Рыжий, и тут же замирает, сообразив, видимо, что именно он сказал.

Поздно, слова уже вылетели изо рта.  
Он стремительно краснеет, и это смотрится некрасиво — рваные красные пятна расплываются по щекам, заливают лоб и шею. В сочетании с рыжими волосами это выглядит ужасно.

— И что же? — улыбка получается мерзкой, и Хэ Тянь знает, как это должно действовать на нервы. — Мне теперь нужно перед тобой извиниться?  
— Ты мне должен, — нагло отзывается тот и, судя по полыхающему лицу, он сам понимает, что лучше было бы молчать. 

Хэ Тянь привстает со стула и наклоняется над ним. Слишком длинный язык — это наказание. Рыжий вжимается головой в подушку, глаза распахнуты, губы сжаты в тонкую линию, и непонятно, что именно заставляет Хэ Тяня сказать то, что он говорит.  
Возможно, ему нужно увидеть реакцию. Или он хочет удивить его. Или хочет удивить себя.  
Или он просто сошел с ума. 

— Как же, по-твоему, я должен искупить свою вину?

Рыжий глубоко дышит, глядя ему в глаза, так близко, что можно рассмотреть желтые крапинки на радужке и пересчитать все ресницы. Он судорожно облизывает губы, и Хэ Тянь непроизвольно повторяет это движение своим языком. А потом повторяет еще раз — только облизывает не свои губы, а чужие. Тонкие, шершавые, искусанные — они раскрываются под его напором. 

Хэ Тянь опирается на локти по обе стороны от головы Рыжего — потому что так удобно. Потому что так ему некуда будет бежать. 

Они даже не целуются; то, что они делают, больше похоже на изучение друг друга — настороженно, напряженно и опасливо. Когда он кусает Рыжего за нижнюю губу, тот издает долгий задушенный звук, и только спустя несколько секунд Хэ Тянь осознает, что это был стон. 

— Да тебе это нравится, — выговаривает он, приподнимаясь над ним. Взгляд Рыжего, поплывший, потемневший, утративший всякое выражение — впивается в его лицо, бьет наотмашь, запирает внутри дыхание.

В горле пересыхает; Хэ Тянь целует его, на этот раз по-настоящему. Сталкивается своим языком с его — горячим и влажным, жадным, гибким. Рыжий целуется, как дерется — забываясь, теряясь, не думая о последствиях. Он движется всем телом — гнется и притирается, обхватывает его за шею одной рукой, притискивает ближе. Его пальцы сжимаются в волосах на затылке, и это оказывается неожиданно приятно. Он громко дышит, и Хэ Тянь отстраняется, чтобы рассмотреть его — такого. Взгляд цепляется за губы, влажные и блестящие от слюны. Дыхание теплом оседает на щеке, в солнечном свете видна кромка зубов. Взгляд — пустой, а пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются. Хэ Тянь никогда не думал, что ему может такое понравиться.

Он наклоняется и скользит губами по подбородку, ниже, прижимает губами адамово яблоко и чувствует ток чужой крови, заполошное биение пульса. 

Нужно успокоиться, потому что они в школе, в пустом кабинете, в который в любой момент может вернуться медсестра — то, что этого не случилось раньше, иначе как удачей объяснить невозможно. 

Хэ Тянь втягивает носом воздух, запоминая чужой запах — тонкий, едва уловимый запах мятного геля для душа, сигаретного дыма и чего-то еще, неопределяемого, но ужасно приятного. Рыжий под ним выгибается, хрипит и пытается что-то сказать. Что именно, Хэ Тянь разобрать не может. 

— Что? — переспрашивает он, приподнимаясь, и Рыжий жмурится, кривит мучительно губы, выговаривая:  
— Ненавижу тебя, придурок, откуда ты на мою го-ло-ву...

А потом хватает его за руку и кладет себе на живот, чуть ниже пупка, прямо на голую кожу, под которой судорожно сокращаются мышцы. Хэ Тянь с трудом осознает, что это должно значить, и Рыжий уже тянется к нему, кусает за нижнюю губу, тянет зубами и...  
И все.  
Просто — все.

Хэ Тянь наблюдает за ними словно со стороны: узкая больничная кровать, вытянувшийся на ней долговязый Рыжий и он сам, нависший над ним, распластавшийся. Они целуются, как будто не делали этого много лет, как будто не могут насытиться, как будто они влюблены. 

Он видит Рыжего, непривычного, отзывчивого и жадного, выгибающегося под ним, прижимающего его ладонь к своему животу. Видит себя.  
А потом его ладонь сползает ниже, вдоль узкой дорожки волос, скользит под рубчатую резинку штанов и трусов, и натыкается на скользкую головку. 

— Блядь! — задыхается Рыжий, и Хэ Тянь хочет заткнуть его — своим ртом, пальцами, членом, чем угодно. Потому что да, да, еще раз да — и он обводит пальцем щель, размазывает выступившую смазку и сжимает ладонь, вывернув кисть под неудобным углом.

Это акция невиданной щедрости, и он знает, что после этого Рыжий будет ему должен. Он знает, как именно тот будет отрабатывать долг. А пока он отстраняется и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит на его лицо, на то, как искажаются его черты, как зажмуриваются глаза, как кривятся губы, как напрягается шея.

Рыжий дергает бедрами, пытаясь ускорить его неторопливые движения и, пожалуй, здесь он готов уступить: школа, медпункт, зайти могут в любой момент. 

— Эй, — зовет он тихо, прекрасно зная, как может действовать его голос.

Рыжий распахивает глаза, смотрит на него бессмысленно и жарко, и в штанах тоже становится неуютно.  
Хэ Тянь склоняет голову набок и, не прекращая двигать ладонью, спокойно интересуется:

— Отсосешь мне?

Рыжий громко ахает и кончает, когда он сжимает ладонь.  
Хэ Тянь облизывает пересохшие губы и достает руку из его штанов, а потом долго, тщательно вытирает. Рыжий лежит с закрытыми глазами, на штанах расплывается огромное влажное пятно. Хэ Тянь заталкивает желание раздеть его и рассмотреть куда подальше. Вместо этого он повторяет свой вопрос.

Рыжий вскидывается и смотрит на него. Сквозь послеоргазменный туман во взгляде пробивается знакомое подозрительное выражение. Между бровей залегают привычные складки, губы сжимаются в бледную линию.  
Хэ Тянь медленно облизывает губы, и Рыжий завороженно прослеживает взглядом движение его языка. Его дыхание снова сбивается.

— Я жду ответа, — напоминает Хэ Тянь.

Рыжий на миг замирает, а потом смотрит на него — оценивающе и жадно. От этого взгляда продирает жаркая дрожь.

Кажется, ему только что ответили «да».


	2. В комнате

Он совсем ничего не умеет. Абсолютно.

Наверное, Хэ Тянь должен был догадаться или хотя бы позволить себе предположить нечто подобное, но ему и в голову не могло прийти, что Рыжий не имеет совсем никакого опыта. В этом весь он — громкий голос, устрашающее выражение лица и слепая готовность броситься в пекло, но при этом ни малейшего понятия о стратегии.

Когда он говорил про то, что мозгов у него как у курицы (даже меньше), он совсем не думал... а, да черт с ним. Сам облажался. 

— Тайм-аут, — выговаривает Хэ Тянь, поглаживая росчерк шрама за ухом. Короткие волосы покалывают кончики пальцев, ощущение неожиданно приятное. 

Рыжий дергает головой и выпрямляется, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. Широкий, как у лягушки, он выглядит натруженным — губы ярко-красные, влажные. Хэ Тянь сглатывает, замечая, как язык осторожно проходится по уголкам. Видимо, Рыжий не рассчитал возможности и кожа треснула. Не смертельно, хотя ощущается не очень.

Взгляд у него неприязненный и ни капли не возбужденный — светлые глаза, обрамленные короткими темными ресницами, смотрят исподлобья, складка между бровей такая глубокая, что хочется провести по ней пальцем, чтобы разгладить. В сочетании с губами, которые только что касались его члена, это выглядит так, что Хэ Тянь хочет наплевать на все.

— Хреново, да? — с плохо скрываемой издевкой тянет Рыжий, глядя ему в лицо. — Посмотри-ка, он аж весь скукожился.

Холодные пальцы касаются головки и обводят ее по кругу. Это было бы приятно, если бы имело намек на продолжение. 

— И правда, хорошо ты только глупости болтаешь и ввязываешься в неприятности, — охотно отзывается Хэ Тянь, заваливаясь на спину.

Матрас упруго прогибается под его весом, в голове разочарование и пустота. Возбуждение почти ушло, и то, что совсем недавно казалось блестящей идеей, кажется пустой тратой времени. Рыжий ему никто — почему только он решил, что с ним будет неплохо? Только из-за того, что подержал в руках его яйца и подрочил ему в медпункте? Это вовсе не означало, что он сможет сделать все так, как понравится Хэ Тяню. Единственная польза, которую он на самом деле ощущал, приносила готовка — вот еда у него получалась съедобной, даже очень. 

Впрочем, он же не жениться на Рыжем собрался. Они даже не друзья.

Рыжий заваливается на кровать рядом с ним, слегка теснит его костлявым плечом и громко выдыхает. По всем законам жанра он должен сейчас поспешно хватать свои вещи и бежать отсюда, пока Хэ Тянь не вытворил еще что-нибудь неприемлемое, но его поведение приятно удивляет. Даже если сосет он отвратительно.

— Зачем ты согласился? — спрашивает Хэ Тянь, глядя в потолок. 

Лица Рыжего он не видит. В квартире свежо, кожа на животе и голых бедрах покрывается мурашками. Слюна на члене тоже подсыхает на прохладном воздухе, и Хэ Тянь с досадой тянется к тумбочке возле изголовья — за салфетками. Потом нужно будет заставить Рыжего сделать ужин и спровадить его. И сделать так, чтобы им больше не приходилось видеться.  
Глупая была идея.

Рыжий молчит так долго, что Хэ Тянь начинает подозревать, что он уснул. Он так и не дотягивается до салфеток и поворачивает голову.  
И проваливается в колодец, наполненный бурлящим кипятком.

— Потому что подумал, что смогу, — скалится Рыжий, глядя ему в глаза.

Хэ Тянь чувствует, как его подхватывает водоворот. Несет его, утаскивает на самую глубину, и не позволяет вдохнуть, забивает легкие, перекрывает глотку. Он не находится с ответом, и Рыжий отводит взгляд, тоже начиная разглядывать потолок. Голос у него становится задумчивым.

— Не думай, что я делаю это из-за денег или какой-то такой чепухи, — проговаривает он, словно на самом деле задумался. — И не думай, что ты мне нравишься.  
— Да, я видел, с какой ненавистью ты кончал благодаря мне, — сообщил Хэ Тянь, когда смог отвести от него взгляд.

Рыжий издает короткий невеселый смешок, отзывающийся дрожью глубоко внутри. Хэ Тянь приподнимает бедра, пытаясь натянуть трусы и штаны, и почти пропускает его ответ.

— Не знаю, какого черта я вообще тут делаю, — выплевывает он. — Я тебя не боюсь. И все равно каждый раз тащусь к тебе через весь город, просто из-за того, что тебе что-то опять нужно. 

Хэ Тянь замирает. В звенящей тишине слышно хриплое дыхание Рыжего и, кажется, его собственный стук сердца.   
А может, не настолько глупая идея. 

—Так ты раньше никогда?.. — интересуется он, насколько может спокойно.   
— Никогда — что? — уточняет Рыжий. — Никогда не брал в рот чужой член? Никогда не спал с парнем? Никогда не готовил для постороннего мудака?

Хэ Тянь переворачивается и наваливается на него всем весом. Вжимается — грудью, пахом, бедрами. Рыжий молча отбивается, извивается под ним, пытаясь скинуть — ожесточенно, изо всех сил, словно борется за жизнь. Глаза у него зажмурены, губы сжаты, и Хэ Тянь не выдерживает — проводит по ним языком, долгим мокрым движением. Ему кажется, что он чувствует посторонний привкус, и осознание того, что Рыжий только что пытался ему отсосать, неожиданно бьет его под дых. Прокатывается от макушки до кончиков пальцев выносящей все горячей волной, перехватывает дыхание и толкается жгучим комком под ребра. 

И сопротивление прекращается, как по волшебству.

Рыжий размыкает губы, обнимает его за спину длинными сильными руками и встречает его язык своим. От того, как он целуется — уверенно, сосредоточенно и жадно, — у Хэ Тяня сами собой разъезжаются колени. Он обхватывает лицо Рыжего ладонями, кончиками пальцев ощущая колючие волосы на подбритых висках, и вжимается в него, трется, пытаясь найти подходящий ритм.   
От каждого движения позвоночник простреливает удовольствием, дыхание перехватывает. А потом Рыжий стонет ему в губы и опускает ладони на задницу, грубо сжимает прямо через ткань домашних штанов и втискивает в себя, раскачивает, прижимает, двигаясь навстречу.  
Хэ Тянь дергается, разрывая поцелуй, из горла рвутся позорные скулящие звуки. Он сжимает зубами плечо Рыжего, прямо через футболку, и тот шипит, вскидывая бедра ему навстречу.  
Разрядка наступает в момент, когда Рыжий поворачивает голову и касается губами его виска. Прижимается — и все.

Хэ Тянь расслабляется, чувствуя себя совершенно опустошенным.  
Перед глазами покачиваются разноцветные пятна. Сердце бьется так сильно, что кажется, звук эхом отражается от стен и незашторенных окон.   
Хэ Тянь поворачивает голову и выдыхает в шею Рыжего. Тот вздрагивает.

— Никогда, — говорит тот неожиданно хриплым голосом.  
— Что?  
— Я никогда раньше не брал в рот член. И не спал с парнем. И никому не готовил.

Хэ Тянь фыркает и дергается, когда тот сжимает его задницу. Так уверенно и по-хозяйски, словно имеет на нее виды.

— Значит, я первый? — уточняет он.

Этот вопрос должен был прозвучать как издевательство. Получилось — почему-то — устало.

— Да, — весомо отзывается Рыжий. — Ты первый.

И Хэ Тянь совершенно не представляет, что теперь с этим делать.


	3. В кабинете

Если Хэ Тянь и думал, что после всего случившегося Рыжий прилипнет к нему, то он, конечно же, ошибался.

Рыжий растворяется в школьной суете так быстро и легко, что это тянет на намеренное избегание. С несколькими путями отхода, дополнительными вариантами действий и обращением к высшим силам. Не то чтобы Хэ Тянь скучает или тоскует; в его понимании люди, которые умудрились недавно почти переспать, ведут себя по-другому и уж точно не прячутся друг от друга.

Первый раз он звонит Рыжему из простого любопытства: послушать, как тот будет заикаться в трубку, когда Хэ Тянь загонит его в угол двусмысленными фразами. Второй звонок оставляет его в недоумении смотреть перед собой, потому что и на него нет ответа. Третий раз он не звонит — набирает короткое сообщение с обещанием смерти, но даже оно падает в пустоту. 

На этом в их странных отношениях можно было бы поставить точку, однако Хэ Тянь не любит спешить, и еще больше не любит оставлять за кем-то последнее слово. По школе он рыщет как охотник, методично и зло обшаривая каждый укромный угол. И сталкивается с Рыжим — случайно, почти утратив надежду на получение ответов.

Рыжий влетает в него сам. Скорее по недосмотру, чем специально, тем более вид у него такой ошарашенный, что хочется пощелкать пальцами перед лицом: на, убедись, ты и впрямь меня видишь, урод.

Разговора не получается.   
После падения и триумфального удара спиной об урну Рыжий вскакивает и убегает, сыпля на ходу проклятиями. Хэ Тянь остается в гордом одиночестве, почти привычно недоумевая, что это все означает.

Следующая встреча случается в пустом кабинете, когда Хэ Тянь ищет укромное место, чтобы урвать кусок спокойствия между уроками.

Рыжий обнаруживается за партой возле окна, обласканный лучами солнца и размякший настолько, что не сразу его замечает. А когда замечает — вздрагивает так сильно, что это видно даже на расстоянии.

— Салют, — здоровается Хэ Тянь, не веря в свою удачу.

Он улыбается, зная, какой производит эффект. Рыжий напрягается всем телом — каменеют широкие плечи, напрягаются мышцы на руках, угрюмо сжимаются губы. В любой другой день это стало бы причиной для веселья, но теперь, встретившись с ним лицом к лицу, Хэ Тянь отчего-то не чувствует в себе сил продолжать этот спектакль. Что-то в нем медленно выгорает — возможно, так чувствует себя человек, теряющий к чему-то интерес. На корне языка оседает горьковатый привкус. 

— Сдохни, — обреченным голосом приветствует его Рыжий. 

Отсюда бежать некуда, потому что Хэ Тянь все еще стоит у двери. Эта мысль приносит ему удовольствие, а когда Рыжий тоскливо косится на распахнутое окно, он успевает раньше.

— Плохая идея, — произносит спокойно. — Третий этаж не такая уж маленькая высота.

— На мне все заживает быстро, как на собаке, — огрызается тот.

Хэ Тянь задумчиво пинает ножку одной из парт, а потом хватает стул и устраивается напротив Рыжего. 

— Здорово, — говорит он с энтузиазмом. — Я буду навещать тебя в больнице, пока ты будешь беспомощно валяться с переломанными ногами. И никто мне не помешает.

Рыжий смотрит на него с неизбывной тоской в глазах, но прыгать из окна явно передумывает. Между ними разливается неуютная тишина, прерываемая только шелестом листьев, криками людей снаружи и звуком их собственного дыхания. Лицо у Рыжего непривычно открытое, и Хэ Тянь, наконец, получает возможность рассмотреть его как следует. Судя по утомленному виду, эти несколько дней у Рыжего были не лучшими в жизни: под глазами залегли тени, нос заострился, взгляд кажется уставшим и больным. Да и то, как он сжимается и опасливо косится исподлобья, тоже не внушает надежд. Надежд на что, Хэ Тянь предпочитает не думать.

— Ну и? — не выдерживает Рыжий. 

— Любуюсь, — отзывается Хэ Тянь охотно.

И с восторгом отмечает два ярко-красных пятна, расцветающих на его щеках. 

— Не думал, что смогу смутить тебя после всего, что между нами было, — продолжает он самодовольно. — Право слово, я польщен.

— Просто сдохни, — тихо цедит Рыжий, и Хэ Тянь наклоняется к нему через парту, замерев напротив лица. 

— Повторяешься, — говорит он, насладившись долгой паузой. 

И чувствует теплый выдох на лице, а потом Рыжий безотчетно облизывает губы — быстрым, неконтролируемым движением. И Хэ Тянь вдруг замечает, как рассеивается его взгляд, как сбивается дыхание, как... а потом отстраняется, испугавшись собственного открытия. 

Рыжий трясет головой, как собака, хмуро отклоняется на стуле назад и смотрит с непониманием. 

— Ты от меня бегаешь, — произносит Хэ Тянь своим самым обычным голосом. 

Он не хочет устраивать душеспасительных бесед. Не хочет решать чужие проблемы и еще сильнее не хочет, чтобы проблемы появились у него самого. Чертовы гормоны решают за него, потому что он осознает как никогда ясно — проблемы у него уже появились. Точнее, проблема. Одна. Высокая, худая и агрессивная проблема.

— Да что ты такое говоришь, — отзывается Рыжий, продолжая гипнотизировать взглядом его губы. 

А потом... а потом случается оно.

«Потом» для Хэ Тяня превращается в яркие лоскуты, на которые расползается привычная действительность. Потому что Рыжий тянется к нему, замирает на миг, а после, не позволяя задуматься и отклониться, кладет ладонь на затылок и целует. Целует по-настоящему, никаких робких прикосновений, изучающих и нежных, никаких сомнений, никаких угрызений совести, только незамутненная злость и что-то еще, чему Хэ Тянь не смог бы подобрать подходящего названия. От удивления Хэ Тянь размыкает губы, встречая чужой язык своим — и проваливается с головой, бросается навстречу без единой мысли в голове. 

А потом чужие пальцы резко дергают прядь волос на затылке, боль отрезвляет. Хэ Тянь шумно втягивает носом воздух и отстраняется, хватает Рыжего за руку и замирает. Потому что тот смотрит на него, тяжело дыша и облизывая губы. Смотрит вызывающе и нагло, словно... черт.

— Черт, — шепотом говорит Хэ Тянь. 

В голове проносится множество мыслей — от «что происходит» до «нас могут застать в любой момент». В его жизни никогда не происходило ничего подобного, исключая случай в медпункте. Все самые безумные ситуации, в которых ему довелось поучаствовать, каким-то образом касались Рыжего или происходили из-за него. Самое страшное, что ему это нравится.

Они целуются снова, и в этот раз делают это медленно, осознанно и осторожно, примеряясь друг к другу. Хэ Тянь старается не думать, какого черта сейчас происходит, и как он докатился до такого. Первый раз понять можно, второй — с трудом. Третий раз не похож на все, что происходило раньше, и сердце от этой мысли колотится в груди как бешеное. По спине прокатывается волна мурашек, горло перехватывает от волнения, и впервые за долгое время Хэ Тянь чувствует, что ему не скучно. Рядом с Рыжим никогда не бывает скучно.

Их ноги соприкасаются под партой, дыхание смешивается, языки скользят влажно и горячо. Поцелуй заканчивается спустя маленькую вечность, когда начинают гудеть губы, а в голове не остается ни единой связной мысли. Рыжий отстраняется, задыхаясь, и смотрит жадно. 

— Знаешь, — выдыхает он. — Я бы... я бы попробовал еще раз. Ну. Ты понимаешь.

Хэ Тянь понимает, что лучше было бы рассмеяться. Уколоть его, сделать больно, заставить пожалеть о сказанном. Но что-то происходит с ним самим, потому что он произносит:

— У меня дома по-прежнему никого. И есть смазка. И презервативы.

И понимает, что слишком напряженно ждет ответа.   
А когда получает — почему-то забывает, как дышать. Потому что Рыжий кивает на дверь и скалится:

— Так за чем дело стало? Пошли.

И они идут.


	4. И снова в комнате

Хэ Тянь предвидел такой поворот: стоит им переступить порог его пустой квартиры, как наглая самоуверенность сползает с лица Рыжего, сменяясь напряжением, граничащим с испугом. Невооруженный взгляд не заметил бы разницы, но Хэ Тянь слишком долго за ним наблюдает, поэтому замечает все: и резко сжавшиеся губы, и углубившиеся морщины между бровей, и окаменевшие плечи. 

Возможно, ему стоило бы взять сложную часть на себя. Возможно, он должен был отнестись к Рыжему с пониманием, терпеливо позволить ему осмотреться и понять, что здесь ему нечего бояться. 

Проблема заключается в том, что Хэ Тянь никогда не был похож на доброго самаритянина. Поэтому он разувается, наступая носками кроссовок на пятки, кидает сумку на пол и поворачивается к Рыжему лицом, растягивая губы в понимающей, издевательской ухмылке:

— Что, испугался и передумал? 

Рыжий смотрит на него одно долгое мгновение. Смотрит внимательно, изучающе и зло, кидает взгляд выше плеча, на дверь, за которой скрывается спальня... и резко качает головой, как будто пытаясь вытряхнуть лишние мысли. Они словно проходят заново привычный путь: примерно так все начиналось в прошлый раз, когда у них... когда они чуть не переспали.

— Все нормально, — отрезает он, решительно швыряет Хэ Тяню ветровку, а сам разувается, присаживаясь и аккуратно развязывая шнурки. 

Хэ Тянь смотрит на него сверху вниз, на растрепанный затылок, на выбритые виски, на хмурые брови и угрюмые губы. Смотрит и не может понять, что чувствует. Изнутри поднимается глухое раздражение, смешанное с азартом и предвкушением. Примерно такую же смесь эмоций у него в детстве вызывали игрушки, которые не получалось разобрать с первого раза. Ему всегда говорили, что он имеет склонность к разрушению, и сейчас он осознает это особенно ясно. Рыжий поднимается и снимает обувь, аккуратно ставит к стене и вызывающе приподнимает брови. Его взгляд нельзя назвать расслабленным или полным желания: это настороженность, напряжение и что-то еще, чему Хэ Тянь не может подобрать названия. 

Ткань в руках грубоватая, все еще хранящая чужое тепло. Хэ Тянь прижимает ее к лицу, вдыхая, и Рыжий меняется в лице, а потом дергается вперед, отнимая ветровку и прижимая ее к животу:

— Ты что делаешь? 

— Ничего, — обаятельно улыбается Хэ Тянь, изо всех сил стараясь не показывать, как его выбило из колеи то, что ему удалось почувствовать запах Рыжего: мята, сигареты и что-то пряное, приятное. Сердце стучит сильно и больно, почти в горле, поэтому голос звучит сдавленно.

У него никогда не было фетиша на запахи, а тут словно током ударило. Хэ Тянь облизывает пересохшие губы и замечает вмиг рассеявшийся взгляд Рыжего. Ради интереса повторяет эксперимент — снова облизывается, — и, поняв, что тот окончательно завис, предлагает:

— Может, пройдешь?

Тот вздрагивает, а потом кивает, снова напрягаясь. Это раздражает. Хэ Тянь привык к тому, что его неприкрыто хотят, но с Рыжим все идет наперекосяк. Рыжий его хочет и боится, и это вызывает не то гордость, не то досаду. 

Ощущение нарастающего напряжения становится совсем невыносимым, когда они в молчании доходят до спальни и встают рядом, гипнотизируя взглядами кровать. Хэ Тянь искоса наблюдает за Рыжим, но его лицо больше похоже на застывшую каменную маску, невозможно понять, что он чувствует, и от этого все желание пропадает. Зачем только он искал его все это время? Зачем притащил домой?

Сразу было ясно, что ничего хорошего из этого не...

— Да к черту, — вдруг выдыхает Рыжий, поворачиваясь к нему. 

На его щеках расплываются ярко-красные кляксы, взгляд кажется испуганным, а руки трясутся. Хэ Тянь отмечает это краем сознания и не успевает спросить, что в этот раз не так, потому что Рыжий делает размашистый шаг вперед, хватает его своими трясущимися руками за ворот футболки и кусает за нижнюю губу с такой силой, что из глаз начинают сыпаться искры.

Он не успевает ни возмутиться, ни ответить, потому что на губы уже нажимает настойчивый влажный язык, и Хэ Тянь открывает рот, пуская. Рыжий обхватывает его затылок ладонью, притискивая ближе, наклоняет голову и целует, жадно и глубоко, и Хэ Тянь не может не отвечать, потому что это слишком хорошо. Он пятится назад, и Рыжий идет за ним, как привязанный, он задыхается и больно стискивает волосы на затылке, и когда под коленями оказывается край кровати, Хэ Тянь уже настолько возбужден, что все мрачные мысли и сомнения моментально вылетают из головы.

Рыжий тяжело дышит, отстраняясь, его ладонь все еще перебирает волосы, вторая судорожно сжимает воротник футболки, и Хэ Тянь осторожно разжимает чужие пальцы, гладит сбитые костяшки и прикасается к ним губами. Рыжий смотрит за ним расширившимися глазами, зрачки почти полностью затапливают светлую радужку, а когда Хэ Тянь забирается второй ладонью под его футболку, гладя влажную спину, его губы округляются, выпуская приглушенное "ох". 

И после этого становится легче. Хэ Тянь помогает ему стянуть футболку и быстро раздевается сам, а после усаживается на край кровати. Поглядывая на Рыжего, который, спрятав лицо, избавляется от штанов, он не может удержаться и сравнивает его с собой: Рыжий ниже ростом, но у него длинные сильные ноги и широкие плечи, красивая спина. Когда он, сомневаясь, берется за трусы, Хэ Тянь тянется, перехватывая его руки, и за бедра притягивает ближе. Заставляет встать между разведенных ног, трется щекой о живот, прикусывает кожу около пупка, и Рыжий тает, как пластилин, сгибаясь чуть ли не пополам. У него крепкий стояк, на серой ткани трусов расплывается влажное пятно, и Хэ Тянь заталкивает куда подальше сомнения. 

Кое в чем Рыжий у него тоже первый: до этого он никогда не брал в рот член. 

Рыжий кладет ладони ему на голые плечи, стискивая до боли и, словно не веря, хрипит:

— Ты что, серьезно?..  
— Покажу, как мне нравится, — криво улыбается Хэ Тянь, не веря самому себе. — Смотри и учись. 

Он стягивает трусы на бедра, внимательно разглядывая качнувшийся член. Рыжий подается бедрами вперед, его кожа покрывается мурашками. Он неловко переступает, позволяя трусам сползти по ногам, но беспомощно замирает, когда Хэ Тянь гладит его одной ладонью, а второй ведет ладонью вверх, почти закрывая головку тонкой кожей, и вниз, оттягивая ее назад, размазывает выступившую каплю смазки. 

— Схватишь за волосы — убью, — ласково обещает Хэ Тянь, глядя снизу вверх, а потом осторожно прикасается языком к гладкой головке.

— Только попро... — задыхается Рыжий, и скулит, когда Хэ Тянь смыкает губы. 

Он не умеет сосать, но знает, как нравится ему самому. Приспособиться оказывается легче, чем он думал, и вкус тоже не такой уж неприятный, поэтому, приноровившись, Хэ Тянь просто опускает голову чуть ниже и неторопливо движется, поглаживая чужое бедро и помогая себе другой рукой. Рыжего над ним трясет от напряжения, а когда Хэ Тянь решается поднять взгляд, тот втягивает воздух, сильно закусывая губу. Хэ Тянь поглаживает его промежность, надавливая за яичками.

— Блядь! — всхлипывает Рыжий, вздрагивает и выдыхает: — Слушай, остановись, иначе я...

Хэ Тянь моментально отстраняется, выпуская член изо рта и пережимая его пальцами у основания. 

Рыжий загнанно дышит, запрокинув голову, грудь ходит ходуном, мышцы живота сокращаются. Хэ Тянь облизывает губы и старается не думать, что у него вся кровь уже внизу, и что он так возбужден, что может кончить от одного прикосновения. Он разводит ноги еще шире и выдыхает, стараясь успокоиться. Рыжий неловко переступает с ноги на ногу, гладит его по плечу, касается шеи, ласково обводит пальцем скулу и замирает на нижней губе. Хэ Тянь прикасается языком, облизывая шершавую подушечку, и Рыжий как завороженный просовывает палец ему в рот, нажимает на кромку зубов и гладит язык. Хэ Тянь выпускает его изо рта с пошлый причмокивающий звуком, и смеется, когда Рыжий смущенно отводит взгляд. 

Учитывая, что он все еще пережимает у основания его член, это выглядит нелепо.

— Ну что? — спрашивает он хрипло. — Готов показать, как усвоил урок?

Рыжий фыркает, неуловимо расслабляясь, а после наклоняется и берет в ладони его лицо. Хэ Тянь с готовностью раскрывает губы навстречу поцелую, тянет его на себя, роняет, и некоторое время они бессмысленно возятся, пытаясь устроиться удобнее. Когда Рыжий надавливает бедром на его член, Хэ Тянь с шипением втягивает холодный воздух:

— Полегче...  
— Думаю, я попробую в следующий раз, — произносит тот, начиная целовать его за ухом. 

Его голос становится низким и хриплым, и Хэ Тянь чувствует, как по спине горячей лентой спускается дрожь. От голоса, от чужого веса на себе и горячих губ, сжавших мочку уха. Он стонет, когда Рыжий сжимает пальцами и тянет сосок, и срывается на беззвучный всхлип, когда тот слегка смещается, чтобы погладить член. Дергает бедрами, пытаясь усилить нажим, и чуть не рычит, когда Рыжий не поддается.

— Ну же, — выдыхает он, и Рыжий приподнимается, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
— Кто-то говорил про смазку и презервативы, — произносит он нетерпеливо, гладя расширившимися, поплывшими глазами, и Хэ Тянь на миг зажмуривается.  
— Под подушкой, — отзывается он. 

Рыжий привстает над ним на колени, чтобы дотянуться до подушки, и Хэ Тянь пользуется этим, чтобы прикоснуться языком к раскрытой головке. 

— Что ты!.. — сипло выдыхает Рыжий, замирая в нелепой позе над ним, и Хэ Тянь фыркает, продолжая облизывать головку, как леденец, и мять ягодицы. 

Бедра у него покрыты светлым пушком, волосы на лобке тоже светлые и короткие. Хэ Тянь завороженно гладит его задницу, а потом решается провести между ягодицами, находит задний проход и нажимает, и Рыжий вскидывается, отшатнувшись. Он садится Хэ Тяню на живот и недоверчиво смотрит, когда тот кладет ладони ему на бедра.

В руках он сжимает упаковку с презервативами и тюбик со смазкой. 

— Нашел, — ухмыляется Хэ Тянь.

Рыжий мрачно кивает, хмуря брови, покусывает нижнюю губу и словно не решается что-то сказать. Хэ Тянь ждет, хотя больше всего ему хочется сейчас перевернуться вместе с ним, вжаться и протолкнуться внутрь. 

— Что? — не выдержав, спрашивает он, и Рыжий отводит взгляд, угрюмо сдвинув брови.  
— Хочу тебя трахнуть, — говорит он, словно камни выталкивает, и Хэ Тянь на миг замирает, словно не расслышав.  
— Повтори? — предлагает он, и закашливается, когда Рыжий поворачивает голову и взглядом окунает его в кипяток, раздельно и четко произнеся:  
— Хочу тебя трахнуть.

Голос срывается, он быстро облизывает губы, и Хэ Тянь никак не может понять, что делать.

Рыжий продолжает смотреть на него прямо и горячо, и теперь Хэ Тянь ясно осознает, что это было в самом начале, что за странное выражение, которое он никак не мог распознать.

Это была жадность, жажда, голод — без разницы, но Рыжий хотел его сейчас настолько неприкрыто, что Хэ Тянь растерялся.

— У нас проблема, — выговаривает он, сжимая его бедра ладонями.   
— Нет никакой проблемы, — Рыжий качает головой, а потом пересаживается чуть ниже, и член Хэ Тяня ложится аккурат между его ягодиц. Только огромным усилием воли он сдерживается, чтобы не дернуться навстречу.

— Ты не понял, — ласково произносит Хэ Тянь. — Это не обсуждается.

Рыжий отвечает ему усмешкой. Широкой, бешеной, недоброй усмешкой, от которой сердце Хэ Тяня проваливается в живот, да так там и остается. И в этот момент он ясно осознает, что у него никаких шансов. 

— Да ладно, — произносит он нахально. 

Будь проклят тот день, когда он заметил ярко-рыжую растрепанную макушку среди однообразной толпы.

Не отводя взгляда, Рыжий сползает с него. Заставляет широко развести ноги, подхватывает под колени и устраивается сверху. 

— Тебе понравится, — обещает он, и его голос неуловимо меняется.   
— Только попробуй схалтурить, урод, — ласково произносит Хэ Тянь.

Рыжий улыбается ему сумасшедше и зло, а потом наклоняется и проводит широкую влажную полосу языком — от пупка и ниже. Посомневавшись, слизывает с головки набухшую каплю, и Хэ Тяня чуть не подбрасывает. Он хватается за смявшееся одеяло, судорожно выдыхая, а после осознает себя, только когда чувствует, как пальцы, смазанные холодной скользкой смазкой, гладят его между ног и ритмично давят, пытаясь проникнуть внутрь.

— По одному, — выдыхает он рвано, и Рыжий кидает на него напряженный взгляд.  
— Не зажимайся, — резко говорит он, и вставляет один палец сразу до конца.

Хэ Тянь выдыхает, не зная, как реагировать: это не больно. Это странно и, может, немного неприятно, но не больно. Возбуждение сжимает горло, когда Рыжий поднимает на локте его колено и касается губами. По выбритому виску скатывается капля пота, и Хэ Тянь нестерпимо хочет ее слизнуть. Рыжий смотрит вниз, на свои пальцы, скользящие внутрь и наружу, и Хэ Тянь не чувствует ничего, кроме странного, распирающего жара. 

Он бы мог ощутить разочарование, но не ощущает. Мог бы сказать, что ему достаточно — но не говорит. Он смотрит на Рыжего во все глаза, впитывает его, жадно запоминает, словно никогда не видел раньше. Облизывает взглядом широкие мокрые от пота плечи, шрамы на руках, взъерошенные влажные волосы и сосредоточенно сведенные брови. А потом замирает, с трудом втягивая воздух, потому что Рыжий вталкивается в него членом, и с трудом заставляет себя остаться на месте. 

Потому что это больно.

Рыжий входит в него короткими частыми толчками, горячими и распирающими. Хэ Тянь беспомощно втягивает в себя воздух, стараясь не жмуриться, и только замирает, когда понимает, что Рыжий втиснулся до конца. Он наклоняется к Хэ Тяню близко, так, что можно пересчитать каждую ресницу, опирается на руку рядом с его плечом, прикасается пересохшими губами к подбородку и жарко выдыхает:

— Черт... как... черт!

Хэ Тянь длинно выдыхает и ловит его губы своими, но целоваться не получается: словно приняв это за разрешение, Рыжий начинает раскачиваться, двигаясь осторожно и медленно. 

— Ты узкий, — выдыхает он изумленно, и хмурится, глядя в глаза. — Очень, очень горячий и узкий.   
— Заткнись, — приказывает Хэ Тянь, но Рыжий вдруг улыбается и слегка подается назад, чтобы тут же толкнуться обратно.  
— Не заткнусь, — говорит он, и его сосредоточенное лицо на миг словно освещается изнутри. Хэ Тянь настолько зависает, что пропускает момент, когда Рыжий снова выпрямляется, сжимает в ладони его член и начинает двигать рукой в такт длинным плавным толчкам.   
И пропускает момент, когда сам начинает подаваться навстречу.

В какой-то момент Рыжий сбивается с ритма и, зажмурившись, выстанывает что-то, сжимая ладонь сильно, почти до боли. Его лицо искажается, брови сходятся у переносицы, а движения становятся резкими и дерганными. И именно в этот момент Хэ Тянь понимает, что ему слишком много: он сжимается, не в силах терпеть дальше, и кончает. Рыжий валится сверху, придавливая собой, и несколько добрых минут они лежат, сцепившись руками и ногами. А потом Хэ Тянь начинает осознавать, что у него ноют внутренние стороны бедер, что Рыжий тяжелый, и что он сопит ему в ухо. 

— Уйди, — сипит он, пытаясь его столкнуть, но тот сопротивляется, а потом наклоняется и целует его, мокро и жарко, глубоко засовывая язык. Хэ Тянь стонет и отстраняется, а потом снова подталкивает, заставляя перекатиться набок. 

Сердце бьется заполошно и больно, от удовольствия все еще слабо подергивает мышцы. Хэ Тянь судорожно выдыхает, облизывает припухшие губы и садится. Смотрит на капли спермы на животе и запрокидывает голову. И вздрагивает, когда чувствует чужое дыхание между лопаток, а после — долгие, вдумчивые поцелуи, медленно спускающиеся вдоль позвоночника вниз. 

— Эй, — хрипло произносит Рыжий, выпрямившись и положив подбородок ему на плечо.

Хэ Тянь лениво улыбается. А потом все-таки встает с кровати, потому что нет большего отстоя, чем смывать засохшую сперму.

Стоит выпрямиться, как по внутренней стороне бедра начинает течь. Хэ Тянь недоверчиво замирает, а потом оборачивается.

Рыжий завороженно смотрит на него, а потом облизывает губы и выговаривает:

— Я забыл про презерватив.

Поднимает на него взгляд и широко, нагло улыбается.


	5. И снова

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> когда прочитал новую главу и так воспылал, что даже накатал продолжение. олд, спасибо за наше счастливое все.  
> осторожно, не вычитано.

Наверное, этого следовало ожидать, учитывая тот первый раз, когда Рыжий начал играть с ним в прятки по всей школе. Но Хэ Тянь расслабился. Самым позорным образом размяк после отлично проведенного вечера, даже передумал мстить за ноющую задницу и подрагивающие колени. 

И вот к чему приводит его отсутствие бдительности.

Конечно же Рыжий тогда не остался у него ночевать. Они долго возились в постели после возвращения из душа, изучали друг друга, трогали, целовались и жарко дышали, но стоило на улице зажечься первым фонарям, как сказка закончилась.

Рыжий — Хэ Тянь мысленно пробует назвать его по имени, но не может, что-то внутри протестует, будто одно имя способно все изменить, — словно пришел в себя. Снова натянул на лицо это свое мерзкое выражение наглой непробиваемости, будто вдруг опомнился и решил, что хорошего должно быть в меру. И с неприятной суетливостью начал собираться домой.

Если Хэ Тянь захочет, то сможет вспомнить эти неловкие несколько минут покадрово, потому что все это время внимательно наблюдал за его неуклюжими попытками удержать лицо и сделать вид, что не произошло ничего особенного. Подумаешь, переспали, а потом тискались и никак не могли друг от друга оторваться. С каждым бывает. 

Выдавала Рыжего его чрезмерно выразительная физиономия: выглядел он как мешком пришибленный. Причем на всю голову. Щеки светились яркими красными пятнами румянца, припухшие губы сжимались в узкую строгую полосу, а блеск в глазах был одновременно недоверчивым, испуганным и счастливым. 

Он двигался по просторной спальне, торопливо вдеваясь в трусы, носки, штаны и футболку, и избегал взгляда Хэ Тяня. А потом просто вышел в коридор, обулся и буркнул:

— Я пошел.  
— Захлопни дверь, — отозвался Хэ Тянь, потянулся к тумбочке и достал сигареты.

Вечер прошел отлично, и тогда ему даже в голову не пришло, что его что-то не устроит.

Для справки: Хэ Тянь никогда в жизни не был влюблен.

В теории он знает, что это такое: вокруг него всегда хватает материала для изучения, взять хотя бы одноклассниц, которые обступают его со всех сторон, стоит лишь зазеваться. Они перебивают друг друга, спрашивая, в какую секцию он планирует записаться в следующий раз, и постоянно пытаются заманить в свою, а после занятий тащат с собой в караоке или куда-нибудь еще, где можно сидеть, прижимаясь плечом или грудью, и смотреть сияющими глазами. 

Сентиментальность — это полная лажа. Поэтому Хэ Тянь изо всех сил старается не быть сентиментальным, и даже если соблазняется на секс с кем-то из этой восторженной толпы, честно предупреждает, что кроме одного раза ничего быть не может. Поклонниц от этого меньше не становится, но его все устраивает.

С Рыжим такая политика почему-то не прокатывает. 

Привыкнув не придавать значения разовым увлечениям, он то и дело возвращается мыслями к рыжему мудаку, и это нешуточно его тревожит.

Во-первых, он ему попросту не нравится. Да и как может понравиться угрюмый, нелюдимый, агрессивный придурок, с которым даже говорить нормально нельзя: он сразу или атакует, или уходит в глухую оборону, оскорбляя и пытаясь зацепить как можно больнее. Во-вторых, это просто смешно. Можно подумать, на Земле случился катаклизм, и они с Рыжим остались единственными людьми на планете. Да в таком случае и проблем бы не было: лишь бы не видеться.

Так думает Хэ Тянь, набирая выученный наизусть номер и с возрастающим раздражением слушая длинные, протяжные гудки. Вся эта ситуация здорово злит, и чем дальше, тем более суровые кары он придумывает для Рыжего. Основная часть этих кар заканчивается в постели, но кого это волнует.

В школе они не пересекаются. 

Ощущение дежа вю настолько явное, что Хэ Тянь уже не знает, смеяться ему или сразу объявить его в розыск, а найдя, попросту прибить. Единственное, что он понимает как никогда ясно: этот рыжий урод над ним издевается. Ничем иным это не объяснить. Что за детский сад? Ну переспали, ну и что. Что заставляет его каждый раз так талантливо прятаться от Хэ Тяня, остается великой загадкой. И главное, как у него получается? Хэ Тянь знает все укромные уголки в школе, и все же не может найти его ни в одном из них. Он натыкается на кого угодно, узнает пару нелепых тайн одноклассников и получает в свое распоряжение несколько стыдных секретов учителей (что помогает ему заручиться поддержкой на тестах), но Рыжий как сквозь землю проваливается.

В какой-то момент он сдается: на телефонные звонки ему по-прежнему не отвечают, сообщения падают в пустоту, а хорошей еды его желудок, привыкший к сытной домашней кухне, не видел уже добрую неделю. 

— Не видел Рыжего? — спрашивает он, поймав в коридоре Цзяня, пока тот дожидается своего друга с уроков. 

Цзянь меланхолично оглядывает его с ног до головы, неопределенно пожимает плечом, а потом вдруг улыбается краем четко очерченных губ и спрашивает:

— Что, рассорились голубки?

Нависнуть над ним и встряхнуть мешает только ощущение, что тогда информации точно не добиться. Поэтому Хэ Тянь избирает уже опробованную тактику — колет сам:

— А ты, я смотрю, своего ненаглядного никак не дождешься.

Цзянь сжимает зубы и холодеет взглядом. А потом расслабляется, словно что-то поняв, и кивает в сторону лестницы:

— Иди-ка ты, Хэ Тянь. Последний раз я видел рыжую макушку возле стадиона. Помогал инвентарь таскать.

Хэ Тянь благодарно скалится и хлопает Цзяня по плечу и, не замечая слишком уж понимающей улыбки, мчится в указанном направлении. 

На улице невыносимая жара, стоит выскочить из здания школы, как спина под футболкой тут же покрывается испариной. Тонкая ткань липнет к плечам и груди, в горле моментально пересыхает. Хэ Тянь щурится, привыкая к яркому свету, и решительным шагом направляется к пристройке у спортивного корпуса. Если Цзянь его обманул или они с Рыжим разминутся, то там хотя бы есть уличные умывальники — можно сунуть голову под струю холодной воды и немного сбить градус прожаренности.

Рыжий оказывается там. Стоит в тени у пристройки с угрюмым видом и увлеченно копается в телефоне. 

Наконец-то.

Не сбавляя энергичного шага, Хэ Тянь в несколько мгновений оказывается рядом с ним. Становится, притираясь плечом к плечу, ловит чужую непроизвольную дрожь и выдыхает:

— Ну привет. 

Сердце заходится радостным стуком, еще немного — и вырвется из груди. Наверное, это ненормально, но именно сейчас, в этот самый момент, когда они стоят рядом в жуткую жару и пялятся друг на друга, Хэ Тянь осознает одну простую истину: он никогда до этого не был влюблен. 

Раньше. А теперь появляется рыжий мудила, который одновременно дрожит от ужаса, стоит только прижать чуть сильнее, и скалится, как ненормальный, готовый вцепиться в глотку. У него очень долго нет имени (да и сейчас оно звучит слишком близко, слишком неправильно), поэтому в воображении Хэ Тяня он просто Рыжий, как бездомный бродячий пес, огрызающийся на каждого, кто пересечет невидимую черту. 

Для протокола: Хэ Тянь очень любит собак и не желает им зла.

— Отъебись ты, — наконец, здоровается Рыжий, отскакивая от него на солнцепек, но Хэ Тянь успевает ухватить его за шиворот тонкой белой футболки.

Рыжий сипит, набирая воздуха, бесшумно открывает и закрывает рот, изображая лицом такое, что Хэ Тянь не знает, как реагировать. Это бешеная смесь из возмущения, злости, отчаяния, тоски и надежды. Его лицо краснеет моментом. 

— Просто отъебись, чего тебе от меня надо, — наконец, выдыхает он сплошным потоком. — Я ведь уже сказал тебе отвалить, почему ты за мной таскаешься, гребаный ты извращенец, я не…

— Ну, хватит, — раздражается Хэ Тянь, хватается за его футболку покрепче и тащит за собой.

Хорошо, что урок уже начался, а этого пятачка не видно из окон: все скрывают буйно зеленеющие каштаны. Он направляется мимо умывальников с их благословенно холодной водой дальше, где расположена еще одна хозяйственная постройка. Рыжий упирается, сохраняя при этом стоическое молчание: экономит силы. Оглянувшись, Хэ Тянь оценивает выражение его лица: злой, даже взбешенный взгляд и сжавшиеся губы, само воплощение непримиримости. На них оглядываются припозднившиеся ученики: кто оценивающе, кто испуганно, а некоторые с откровенным одобрением — друзей у Рыжего и впрямь нет, а то, как Хэ Тянь тащит его в неприметный угол, как ничто напоминает обещание скорой расправы.

— Хватит, — повторяет Хэ Тянь, заметив, как тот дергается в сторону, явно намереваясь оставить в его руках только свою футболку.

Рыжий замирает, бросив на него испуганный ненавидящий взгляд. Старая ссадина на подбородке вызывающе алеет, и Хэ Тянь ловит себя на желании провести по ней языком. И по искусанным губам, и по щеке, и по тонкому росчерку шрама за ухом. 

Он отворачивается и заталкивает Рыжего в старый мужской туалет. В кабинках пусто, только возле умывальника отирается очкастый заморыш, испуганно застывший, когда они врываются в прохладное помещение.

— Исчез. Быстро, — ласково произносит Хэ Тянь.

Очкарик испаряется раньше, чем он успевает договорить.

Не выглядя впечатленным, Рыжий стряхивает его руки с воротника своей футболки и вбивает кулаки в карманы штанов. С вызовом вздергивает подбородок и цедит:

— Бить собрался?

— Ага, — соглашается Хэ Тянь, гипнотизируя взглядом ссадину. — Точно. Бить.

Неделю назад ее совершенно точно не было — значит, успел нарваться, пока они не виделись. Иначе он бы ее зализал.

Высокий рост дает массу преимуществ, но сейчас он особенно благодарен родителям за гены: угрожающее нависание получается у него как никогда. Рыжий пялится на него снизу вверх, не сделав даже крошечного шага назад, и ухмыляется:

— Кого другого так запугивать бу…

Его взгляд теряет уверенность, стоит Хэ Тяню очень медленным, уверенным и плавным жестом прижать ладонь к его паху. Рыжий дергается, как от удара током, и он сжимает через ткань его член, не больно, но сильно. 

Рыжий замирает, хотя в каждом мелком движении так и сквозит желание отшатнуться.

— Ты что творишь! — хрипит он высоким от неожиданности голосом, и Хэ Тянь, наслаждаясь ошарашенным выражением его лица, растягивает губы в улыбке.

— Объясняю наиболее доступным тебе способом, почему я за тобой «таскаюсь». 

Он наклоняется чуть ниже и пытается прикоснуться губами к его лицу, но Рыжий немедленно уклоняется и неожиданно спокойно, рассудительно даже произносит:

— Вообще-то это насилие.

— Где ты таких слов-то нахватался, — качается головой Хэ Тянь, начиная целовать его щеку, скулу, мочку проколотого уха без серьги. — Если по обоюдному согласию, то нет.

— Кто сказал, что я согласен?

Его голос вибрирует под губами, потому что Хэ Тянь вдумчиво, медленно целует его за ухом, и по непроизвольной дрожи и увеличивающемуся под ладонью члену становится понятно, что его действия явно имеют нужный эффект.

Он выпрямляется, чтобы взглянуть на его лицо, и с удивлением обнаруживает, что теперь, когда с Рыжего испугом и удивлением сбивает это надоевшее угрюмое выражение, тот выглядит неожиданно симпатичным. Не красивым, но и не страшным — на него приятно смотреть, и хочется делать это как можно дольше, впитывая незнакомое выражение.

Хэ Тянь озадаченно наклоняет голову, анализируя это открытие.

— Руку убрал, — неуверенно командует Рыжий.

Удивительно, как он умудряется выглядеть одновременно агрессивным и совершенно выбитым из колеи. 

— А если нет? — улыбается Хэ Тянь.

— Да что же ты за мудло такое, — тоскливо вздыхает Рыжий, пытаясь его оттолкнуть, но Хэ Тянь сильнее сжимает ладонь, а другой рукой обхватывает его за талию, ощущая крепкие, сильные мышцы.

Рыжий снова замирает, а потом его лицо искажается, и он сипит:

— А если кто-нибудь зайдет?

Хэ Тянь ритмично сжимает и разжимает ладонь, а потом, не встречая серьезного сопротивления, просовывает ее под штаны и трусы, нащупывает горячую гладкую головку, и Рыжий почти скулит, приоткрыв яркие искусанные губы. Прежде чем наклониться и наконец-то прижаться к ним своими, Хэ Тянь успевает сказать только:

— Тогда нам следует поторопиться.

И заставляет его сделать шаг спиной вперед, еще и еще. А потом вталкивает в одну из кабинок и, не озаботившись закрыть дверь, вжимает в хлипкую стенку собой, и дергает кистью, сдвигая нежную кожу так, что она почти полностью закрывает головку. Рыжий беззвучно стонет ему в губы, а потом целует — жарко, мокро и грязно, широко раскрывая рот и впуская язык в свой рот. И обхватывает его спину обеими руками, а потом сжимает задницу, втискивая в себя, трогая так судорожно, словно сдерживался очень, очень давно.

Его горячие руки скользят под ткань штанов, сжимаются на голой коже, и когда Хэ Тянь уже почти готов попросить его тоже ему подрочить, вдруг содрогается и кончает ему в ладонь.

И горячо дышит после, глядя бессмысленными, ошарашенными глазами.

Хэ Тянь чувствует, как в животе собирается тугой комок возбуждения, не нашедшего выхода, но уже знает, что это ненадолго. Сердце отстукивает такой бешеный ритм, словно он пробежал несколько километров.

Чтобы успокоиться, он снова наклоняет голову, сжимает мочку чужого уха губами, касается языком. Рыжий внезапно стонет, и его стон звонким эхом отскакивает от кафельных стен и потолка туалета.

— Ого, — выговаривает Хэ Тянь, отстранившись, и Рыжий под его взглядом снова краснеет некрасивой удушливой волной.

Он достает руку из его штанов, придирчиво рассматривает забрызганные спермой пальцы. Рыжий упорно отводит глаза. 

И вздрагивает, когда Хэ Тянь на миг притирается к нему бедрами.

— Ты мне должен, ты знаешь? — буднично спрашивает он, отстраняясь.

Пока он моет руки, старательно игнорируя требующий внимания стояк, Рыжий успевает отдышаться, рассмотреть громадное мокрое пятно на своих штанах, скривиться и снять их. 

Так они и проводят следующие три минуты: Хэ Тянь моет руки, Рыжий застирывает пятно, кося глазом на его выпирающие спереди штаны, а с улицы доносятся птичьи трели. 

Закончив со штанами, Рыжий придирчиво разглядывает мокрую ткань, а после вздыхает и, будто решившись на что-то, ухмыляется:

— Лично я не собираюсь идти на следующий урок. А ты?

Хэ Тянь ничего не отвечает. Только молча проходит к двери и закрывает ее на защелку.

Чтобы никто не мешал.


End file.
